Life, Discord And Intrigue
by InsaneWriter
Summary: "There's no easy way to say this,"she began."I might be pregnant, Randy."He just stared at her for a moment in complete shock. Randy/OC
1. Life Brings Unexpected Things

**A/N: This is my first Home Improvement fic. So go easy on me.**

* * *

Randy Taylor rubbed his eyes sleepily as he rose from his bed. God, he loved his new room. His dad, Tim "The Tool man" Taylor had built Randy's own room in the basement recently. He was sick and tired of sharing a room with his younger brother Mark. Anyway, he did his usual morning routine and headed up to the kitchen, there he saw his mother Jillian "Jill" Taylor cooking breakfast. Mark was helping her, thank god, or the food would've been worse. Randy's little brother was actually a very good chef.

"Good morning, Randy," Jill greeted her son.

"How do you want your eggs?" Mark asked as he closed the fridge and walked over to the island.

"Uh… scrambled," Randy replied.

In that moment Tim walked down. "Good morning, everyone." He kissed his wife on the cheek.

Shortly after, Brad, the eldest of the sons walked downstairs and sat at the table. "Hello family!" he said with a smile.

"There's my college boy," Jill said proudly.

Randy commented, "Hey, I go to college too."

"Yeah, but we never thought Brad would be going," Mark said jokingly.

Randy smiled in amusement.

"Be nice," Jill swatted Mark with the spatula she was using to flip the pancakes. "Your father and I are very proud of you, Brad. Right Tim?"

The Tool man looked up from the paper he was reading with a blank look. "What? Oh yeah, of course."

As soon as the family ate breakfast they were off their separate ways. Jill went to work as a psychiatrist, Tim was off to work at the studio, Brad was off to take care of some college admissions business, Randy dropped Mark off at high school and he himself went to Marygrove college nearby.

He was working on getting his Masters in English. He loved writing, but he also wanted to travel, so he was probably going to pack his bags up once he graduated with his Masters. Yep… That was the plan.

Randy's last class had been cancelled so he was the first person home. As he exited his 2001 Honda Accord, which his dad continuously gives him a hard time about, he couldn't help but notice a young girl who looked about eighteen years old at Wilsons house. She was getting her luggage out of the taxi and after paying the driver, she glanced at Randy blankly before walking into the house.

_What the hell? Wilson has a daughter? _He thought as he unlocked the door to his home and walked in. He couldn't stop thinking about how she looked. Auburn brown hair, light brown complexion. Athletic petite body. _Who is she?_ Randy wondered as he threw out the garbage. Just then he heard some ruckus coming from Wilson's yard.

"Hey, Wilson, do you have someone living with you?" the eighteen year old young man said walking over to the wooden fence.

It was silent.

"I don't mean to be nosy, I mean…"

Before he could finish his sentence that lovely young woman from earlier peered over the fence. She smiled at him softly and introduced herself. Randy noted that she did have a bit of a British accent. "Hello, I'm Nira Clough, Wilson's niece."

"Randy Taylor," he said absent-mindedly. "Where's Wilson?"

"He's inside," she replied.

"I didn't know he had a niece," Randy stated.

"Yeah, he didn't either until a month ago." She grinned. "I'm from London."

"Ah, that would explain the accent," he added.

She nodded. "What about you?" Nira asked curiously.

"Just your average college student," he replied.

"Where do you go to school?"

"Marygrove," he answered.

"Really? I'm to start there tomorrow," she said tucking a strand of her long wavy hair behind her ear.

"What time are your classes, maybe we can carpool," he said.

"I start at 8 in the morning," she replied.

He ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "Me too," he said a bit shyly. "So would you… consider…"

She interrupted, "I'd love to."

"Cool… Meet me at my car at 7:30," he stated before he started to walk back into the house.

"Wait, that dark blue Honda is yours, right?" Nira asked.

He turned to face her once again. "Yeah, why?"

She snickered and replied, "No reason." Then she got down from the fence and walked inside.

Randy wasn't sure whether to be insulted or not. Smiling, he walked inside and saw Mark standing by the fridge eating some left over's.

"Hey, who were you talking to?" the younger brother asked as he closed the fridge.

"Wilson's niece, Nira," Randy replied.

Mark grinned. "Nira? That's a rare name. Sounds hot."

"Who's hot?" Brad walked in and interrupted abruptly.

"Wilson's niece," Mark replied plopping down on the living room couch.

"Wilson has a niece?" Brad inquired.

"Apparently, I just met her," Randy replied.

The brothers conversation was interrupted by the ring of the doorbell. Randy walked over to answer it. He opened the door and saw a blonde haired girl standing there with a smile on her lovely features.

"Lauren, what're you doing here?" He asked in bewilderment.

"You were going to help me study for my Journalist class remember, Randy?" She said letting herself in. "You don't usually forget about our study date," she said before putting her hand to his head. "Are you feeling okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, come on we'll study in my room."

The couple headed down to the basement. Lauren sat down on his bed, placed her book bag down and fiddled with her fingers for a moment. "Listen, we need to talk…"

"What's wrong?" he sat beside her.

"There's no easy way to say this," she began. "I might be pregnant, Randy."

He just stared at her for a moment in complete shock. "What?" he stood up gradually and began pacing. "How? We never did anything…" He looked at the guilt on her countenance and figured it out.

"It was one night… I was drunk," she stood up and attempted to hold his hand, he pulled away.

"Who do you think the father is?" he asked sternly.

"Aaron Lawford," she answered.

"Okay? Who the hell Is that?" Randy crossed his arms.

"A minor league baseball player," she replied.

He breathed deeply. "I can't even look at you right now."

"I'm sorry, Randy." Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Yeah, me too…"

She grabbed her book bag, took one last look at Randy and walked up the steps and out of his room.

Randy sighed and unclasped his arms. _How could she do this to me? What did I do wrong? _He sat down on his bed and cupped his face in his hands.


	2. Just One Of Those Days

**A/N: Another chapter. Suggestions? Be nice...**

* * *

Jill walked into the kitchen as Tim and Mark cooked dinner. It was spaghetti night and Mark had a delicious recipe he wanted to experiment with.

The sixteen year old Mark walked up to his brown haired mother and held a spoon filled with red sauce in his hand up to her mouth. "Here, taste this, mom," he said quickly.

"Okay…" she blew on the sauce and took a sip once it was cool. Her features lit up with surprise. "Oh my god, Mark. It's delicious."

He smiled and asked, "You don't think it needs anything?"

"No, it's just right, Mark. Wow, I think you might be a better cook than me," the mom said putting her purse in the hallway closet.

"Anyone can be a better cook than you, Jill," Tim remarked without thinking.

"What, Tim?" She walked back into the kitchen and placed her hands on her hips sternly.

"Huh? I didn't say anything," he grunted.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Jill said with a grin. "Oh by the way, Wilson and his niece are coming over for dinner tonight." She paused and noticed Brad and Randy missing from the room. "Where's the other two?"

"Brad is out with Angela and Randy has been in his room since this afternoon," Mark then whispered, "I think Lauren broke up with him…"

"What? Do you know why?" Jill asked in concern.

"Nope," replied Mark.

Just then the doorbell rang and Jill walked over to answer the door. There stood Wilson with a cake and his niece Nira. They both had smiles on their faces as Jill invited them in.

"Dinner's not quite ready, but please sit down." Jill told them.

As they sat down, Jill took a long look at Nira and said to Wilson, "So, this is your niece?"

"Oh yes, yes, let me introduce you all to Nira Alandra Clough." Wilson added, "She moved here all the way from London."

"Oh, nice to meet you Nira. I'm Jill," the mom said, then she pointed to her husband in the kitchen, "That's Tim, my husband," she pointed to her son and said, "And that's my youngest boy Mark."

"Nice to meet you all," Nira said. "I recall meeting someone else from this household earlier, I believe his name was Randy."

"That's our middle son, who is down in his room," Tim told Nira before turning to his wife, "Maybe you should go down and tell him dinner's almost ready."

Jill nodded and walked out of the door that lead to the basement.

"He lives in the basement? What is he a vampire?" Nira said jokingly.

The three men in the room chuckled lightly as Mark replied, "No his skin's too dark."

She laughed.

Meanwhile down in Randy's room Jill knocked lightly on the door before walking in to see her son on his bed reading. He had his black frame reading glasses on.

"Hey, I haven't seen you all day," she pulled out his computer chair, pushed it closer to his bed and took a seat. "Is something wrong?"

"Why would you think something's wrong?" he asked not breaking his gaze from the pages of his book.

"Oh, I don't know… Mother's instinct," she replied.

He heaved a heavy sigh and put down his book on his bedside table. "Lauren came over this afternoon," he began.

"I knew it had something to do with her, did you two break up?" Jill asked in botherment.

"Yeah, but I'm not upset about that, mom," he stated.

"Then why are you upset?"

He answered, "Because she told me she might be pregnant." He stood up and faced his back towards her, his arms crossed tensely.

"Oh my god, Randy," Jill placed her hand to her mouth in dismal astonishment.

"It's not mine, mom, she cheated on me with a minor league baseball player," he said putting his mother at ease.

A sigh of alleviation left her as she murmured, "Oh thank god…" she paused. "I'm so sorry, honey," she said sincerely.

"Yeah, I'll be okay, I just need time," he said sitting back down on his bed, picking his book back up to read.

"Okay," Jill said quietly. "Dinner's almost ready, oh and Wilson and his niece Nira will be eating with us," In saying that she stood up from the seat and walked out.

Later at the dinner table as they all came close to finishing their food, Jill told their two guests, "I'm sorry our eldest Brad wasn't able to join us, he's been out with his girlfriend lately."

"Yeah, he's trying to spend as much time with her as he can before he goes off to college," Randy added.

"Oh don't worry about it," Wilson said understandingly.

"What college is Brad going off to?" Nira asked curiously.

Tim replied, "UCLA, he received a scholarship."

"Impressive," Nira remarked.

"So what brings you to Detroit, Nira?" Mark asked bluntly.

She grinned as if she were expecting that question. "Well… Uncle Wilson keeps talking about how great the schools are out here, so I thought I'd give Marygrove a try. Plus, I've always wanted to come to the states."

"Well it was sure nice of your Uncle to take you in like this," Jill said nudging Wilson.

"Yeah, he's pretty awesome," Nira said smiling at her uncle.

As soon as everyone finished and the kitchen and table were clean, the adults congregated in the living room to talk. Mark, Randy and Nira sat in the gazebo getting to know each other better.

The three were looking up at the stars when Nira said, "Did, you guys know that astronaut is derived from the latin vocabulary?"

"I didn't know that," Mark commented.

"Yeah, me either," Randy put in.

"It's true, Astro is from the latin word astra which means star, and naut is derived from the latin word nauta which means sailor. So astronaut really mean star sailor, isn't that cool?" she said with a smile on her lovely features.

Mark grinned, "That is too cool, Nira."

"Do you take latin?" Randy asked.

"I used to, I'm kind of rusty at it now," she replied.

"Wait a minute, you speak latin, fluently?" Mark asked in amazement.

"Enough to keep myself out of trouble," she mused.

Randy changed the subject, "So how did you convince your parents to support your decision to move out here?"

Nira seemed a bit hesitant to answer. "My parents died," she finally replied.

"Oh my god, Randy," Mark said obviously upset at his brother for asking that question.

She assured both of them saying, "No, no, it's okay… I mean, it'll be okay."

Just then her Uncle popped his head though the backyard door and said, "It's getting late kiddo, we better let these boys get some shut eye."

"Of course, Uncle Wilson, I have school in the morning as well," she stood up, but before she walked in she turned to Randy and said, "seven thirty?"

He nodded with a grin and she smiled back before walking in. Mark just gazed at his older brother with a sly grimace on his face.

"What?" Randy said dumb-founded.

"You know what," Mark replied. "You don't even seem to be upset about Lauren anymore."

Randy rolled his eyes and muttered, "Whatever."

Mark stood up and said as he circled his brother, "Nira's quite a hottie. She's beautiful, smart and mysterious."

"What's your point?" Randy asked in annoyance.

"My point is that she's Wilson's niece. Just be careful," and in saying that he walked inside.

The next morning Randy walked out of the house and saw Nira standing next to his car seemingly impatient, which he didn't blame her. He kind of woke up late.

"I thought you said seven thirty, Randall," she said upsettedly as she got into the four door Honda.

"I know, I'm sorry, I over slept," he said as he started the car and sped off.

"If I'm late I will never carpool with you again," she said neutrally.

"Don't worry, I'll get you to your class in time," Randy promised.

Soon enough they arrived on campus and both ran their separate ways. As Randy sat in his Anatomy class he couldn't help but wonder if Nira had made it to her class in time. He sure did hope so. Soon the scholastic day had come to an end and they met each other by the car. She seemed a bit upset as he walked up to her. _I'm screwed…_ He thought in dread.

"I take it, you were late," Randy said cautiously.

"Shut up and take me home," she said angrily.

He sighed. _This should be a fun ride home. _As he expected there was dead silence in the car. He tried to put himself in her shoes. _I guess if I was late for a class I'd be kind of upset too… Wait a minute? I've been late for a class and it wasn't a big deal._

"So you were late, what's the big deal?" he blurted.

She glared at him in anger. "No, Randall, I wasn't just late, I was dropped," she exclaimed.

"So the professor was an asshole, you can always take that class next semester," he said calmly.

She frowned getting even more upset. "Are you mad? Do you not take your education seriously or something?" she rose her hands in frustration as she exclaimed, "Bloody hell!"

"As a matter of fact, I do take my education very seriously. I've always been ahead of my grade and I've always gotten A's all through high school," he said getting very annoyed with her.

"And yet you have no idea what you're doing with your life," she stated.

"What?" he said glowering in sheer disarray. "What are you talking about?"

She retorted, "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"I would, if I knew what you were talking about," he snapped back.

"Just forget about it, there's no point in arguing with you," she stated crossing her arms and sinking further into the seat.

"No please, since you obviously have me all figured out," he said trying to maintain his serene tone of voice.

She sat up straight. "Fine, you want to hear it? Well here it is. You may have an academic plan but it's not what you want to do."

"Okay miss smarty pants, what do I want to do?"

"I don't know, but I can tell by the look in your eyes that you're searching for something," she retorted.

He parked the car and shut off the engine, they were in front of the Taylor home. "What or who do you think you are?" he exclaimed getting out of the car.

She exited also and shouldered her book bag. "Look, I know how to read people and that's what I saw. You're just in denial."

"Whatever, I'm done having this conversation with someone I just met yesterday," he said as he started to walk in.

"Fine and just in case you haven't gotten the hint, I won't be riding with you to school tomorrow," she then walked away as he walked into his home and slammed the door shut.

"Whoa, Randy, what did the door ever do to you?" Tim asked as he sat at the computer desk doing the family bills.

"That girl is insufferable!" Randy exclaimed in frustration.

"What?" Tim said awkwardly.

"Nira," Randy sat down on the loveseat in exasperation.

"What happened?" Tim asked.

He sighed. "It all started when I made her late for her first class and it all blew up from there," he stood back up and walked into the kitchen.

As he retrieved a can of Pepsi from the fridge, Jill walked in and asked, "How'd it go with Nira?"

Randy just grunted in both annoyance and resentment, then he made his way down to his room.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked Tim.

He shrugged. "Just one of those days…"


	3. Can't Help But Wonder

**A/N: "Heidi ho" readers lol. Baxxie pointed out that Randy is a vegeterian and I had him eating chicken! I'm so ashamed of myself... Well, I fixed it. All better! Thanks Baxxie!  
**

* * *

_Who does she think she is anyway? I know exactly what I want to do with my life? _Randy sat at his desk trying to get some home work done. _And how does she know I'm searching for… Something? What could I possibly be searching for?_

His thoughts were interrupted by his dad, "Hey Randy, you down there?"

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked.

He replied, "Your mom and I are going to an appointment. Your brothers aren't home so you'll be here alone. Your mom bought some stir fry veggies with tofu just for you. We'll be back in a few hours."

"Okay, Dad," Randy answered, then he heard his door close.

A few minutes later he decided to get something to eat, so he headed up to the kitchen and served himself some stir fry veggies and tofu, then he sat down at the table facing Wilson's house. Just staring, trying to figure out that girl who lived there. _Stop thinking about it, Taylor. It's getting you nowhere. She hates you, you resent her and that's that. _Suddenly he heard something in the back yard. Struggling of some sort. Curiously, he sneaked out there and peeked through the cracks of the wooden fence and saw Nira, kickboxing. She was letting out frustrations on a stationary punching bag.

_Whoa… I never knew how defined her body was… _Randy thought with a sly grin on his features. She was wearing a black sports bra, revealing her toned abdomen and arms. She was also wearing shorts and sneakers. Her legs were… _wow… _He could feel himself getting… warm.

Wilson walked out and said, "Nira, you seem kind of…"

"Angry?" she put in.

He replied, "Well, I was going to say upset, but yes."

She sighed and threw down her boxing gloves.

"Something on your mind?" He asked as he sipped a mug of tea.

She replied, "It's all my fault they're dead."

"Who?" her uncle asked.

"My parents, it's my fault they're gone," she said. "They'd still be alive if I had gotten there in time." She was hysterical and babbling.

Wilson put his cup down on the grill, walked up to her and embraced his niece comfortingly. "Now, now, don't blame yourself for what happened. It was an accident and who know's what would've happened if you were there. You could've died also."

"That's better than feeling the way I do now," she sobbed into his shoulder.

"What could you have possibly done, Nira?" Wilson asked.

"Something…" She said.

Randy had heard enough, he slowly backed away from the fence and walked back into the house. Now he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Nira's parents. Obviously some sort of accident. _God, Taylor why do you care so much? _He sat on the living room couch and turned on the TV. _Hey, dad's show is on… _He smiled inwardly. _When would be a good time to talk to her? _He wondered. _I know, I'll try to catch her at school._

The following morning after his third class he went looking for Nira at the cafeteria and by pure luck he saw her sitting at a small two seat table reading and nibbling on a pop tart. He walked up to her, "Nira…"

She looked up at him a bit surprised and curious. "Yes?"

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for yesterday," he said sitting across from her.

"Okay," she said simply and went back to reading her book.

"That's it?" he asked a bit upset at her response. "Don't you have something to say to me?"

She looked at him for a moment, then went back to reading once again. "No," she replied.

"No? Not even an apology?" he asked.

She placed her book down. "An apology? For what?" she went on, "For what I said yesterday?" She put her book in her bag, shouldered it and began walking away.

Of course he followed. "Well, yeah, I mean don't you think it was a little out of line?"

"No, what I told you was nothing short of the truth," she answered.

"God, you are one complicated woman," he muttered as he gave up and watched her walk away. _That went well… She really doesn't like you, Taylor. I don't understand why… _He shouldered his backpack and began walking to his last class.

Back at the Taylor home Randy arrived and began his study's, but he didn't get much done because he still had Nira on his mind. He didn't know why it bugged him so much that someone didn't like him. Since when did he start caring about what anyone thought?

Just then the doorbell rang and he walked over from the kitchen table to answer it. To his surprise it was Nira. "What do you want?" he asked dryly.

"Look, I don't like beating around the bush, so I'm just gonna come out and ask," she began. "I need help with an English assignment. My uncle told me you were quite an English wiz."

He grinned at her mischievously as she held her books in one arm. "I'll help you on one condition."

"Okay?" She said suspiciously.

"An apology," he crossed his arms with a coy grin.

She rolled her eyes. "Are you serious right now?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, I am."

She sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry for telling you how insecure you are about your future."

He just stared at her for a moment blankly. "God, what is your problem? Why don't you come back when you've pulled the stick out your ass? " he didn't know what had gotten into him. He just snapped and Nira looked just as surprised as he was.

She said nothing and just walked away.

_That was kind of harsh, Taylor. _His conscience told him. _Hey she started it, _he told himself. _Yeah, but she just lost her parents. It's understandable… _Great, now he felt bad for blowing up at her. Before he was able to close the door, his ex-girlfriend walked up.

_God, what now? _He thought in dread. "What, Lauren?" he said firmly.

"You have a minute?" she asked.

He walked out onto the porch and put his hands in his pockets. "Talk."

"I have good news," she began. "I'm not pregnant."

He faked a smile and said, "Oh that's great, Lauren, now we can live happily ever after and pretend you never cheated on me with, whatever his name is."

"Randy, I love you, now if I remember correctly, that's all that should matter," she said inching closer to him.

He grinned and said after patting her on the head, "Nice try…"

"Wait, that's it? Randy, please don't give up on us," she said lightly brushing his dirty blond colored hair with her hand.

"I'll think about it, Lauren," he said before walking back into the house.

_Why, God, Why? _He thought as he sat back down at the table to finish his homework. _I still love her, but how can I ever trust her again? And Nira… Wait, what about Nira? She's a complicated bag of hormones and yet I can't help but wonder… _


	4. She Has Hazel Eyes

Damn… Things were going just great. Randy's new neighbor hated his guts and now Wilson probably hated him also, Lauren- who was supposed to be pregnant- practically begged for him back and to top it off he still had feelings for her. He just laid there in bed. _Thank god it's Saturday. _

"Randall William Taylor!" his mom burst into the room.

_Here we go, _he thought as he got out of bed and put a t shirt over his lean torso. "Yes, mother?"

"Wilson just called and told me that you refused to help Nira with her English assignment. Why would you do that?" she placed her hands to her hips as she watched her son make his bed.

"Mom, honestly… I cannot stand her," he said bluntly. "She's the most judgmental person I've ever met."

"Randy, she just lost her parents, give her a break," Jill said sitting down on his desk chair. "You know, Wilson also told me Nira pointed out how rude you were last night."

He sighed as he threw his dirty clothes in his hamper. "She was rude to me first." After that sentence came out of his mouth he realized how childish it was and wanted to take it back.

"She was rude to you first?" Jill asked semi amused. "Honey, I know your father and I raised you better than that."

He plopped down on his bed and didn't respond.

"Wilson's going out of town for a while to some convention." Jill began.

Randy interrupted in a smart-alec tone, "Fascinating."

"Hey, let me finish," she said giving him a severe look. "He know's Nira would not appreciate it as much as him and he doesn't want to leave her at home, so I told him we would take her in until he came back."

"Awww, mom…" He whined as he threw a pillow over his face.

"It won't be that bad, sweetie," Jill said in amusement. She pulled the pillow off his face and said, "Please, for the sake of our friendship with Wilson, be nice to her."

Randy laid there for a moment before replying, "Fine…"

"Thank you," and with that she put the pillow back on his face and before walking out she said, "We're dropping Brad off at the airport today, you coming?"

He gave his mom a thumbs up for a 'yes'.

Meanwhile at Wilson's home, he packed his suitcase full of necessities as Nira sat on his bed with a melancholy expression upon her countenance.

"I still think I'll be fine staying here alone, I'm eighteen years old, Uncle Wilson," she said helping him roll up some shirts and putting them in the dark green suitcase.

"And that's exactly why I don't want to leave you alone," he said with a light chuckle.

She sighed sheepishly and asked, "How long will you be gone?"

"A week or two," he paused and assured her, "Oh don't worry, sweetie, I'll call to see how you're doing."

"I know, I just…" she sighed as if she were trying to get rid of that frog in her throat. "I don't want to lose another family member."

He embraced her tightly. "Don't worry, Nira. I'll be okay," Wilson assured her.

"Okay," she said with a grin.

"Now you be careful, young lady. If someone finds out that you…"

She interrupted her uncle abruptly, "I know, I know, don't worry. I'll be careful." She paused. "I better get my stuff together." And with that she walked out of the room.

At the airport, Brad walked into the large building accompanied by his family. Since the nine eleven incident family had to say goodbye to their loved ones in the lobby.

"Well, this is it," Brad said as he shouldered his backpack.

"I packed you some fruit snacks and water if you get hungry and don't forget to call when you arrive," Jill said as she embraced her eldest son.

"I will, mom," he replied, then he turned to his dad. "Well, I'm off to college. God, that sounds so weird coming from me," he mused.

"Come here," Tim hugged Brad. "We'll miss you, son."

"Send me pictures of the hot chicks over there," Mark said as he gave his brother a masculine hug.

"Stay out of trouble," Brad told his little brother who had become the same height as him.

Randy then confronted his partner in crime. "Take care of yourself over there," he told his older brother.

"Yeah yeah," Brad hugged him and said, "Take care of them, okay?"

Randy nodded as he let go.

"I better get going," Brad began to back away from his family. "I'll miss you all," he said before turning around to walk away.

"We love you, Bradley," Jill exclaimed as she watched her son disappear in the crowd.

"Come on guys, let's go home," Tim said and Taylor family walked out of the airport and headed home.

Back at the Taylor home as the family walked in through the front door, Jill told Randy and Mark to go over to Wilson's to walk Nira over. Mark didn't mind at all, but Randy on the other hand.

"This is bull…"

Mark interrupted his brother, "Randy, come on, man. Lighten up."

The weather was calm, there was a light crisp breeze that gave the brothers chills up their spine. They took their time as they walked under the moonlight to their neighbors house.

"I'm lightened, the correct question would be is she lightened," Randy said as they approached the door. They stood there for a moment, "Go ahead," Randy gestured for Mark to ring the doorbell.

The younger brother just rolled his eyes and rang it. "You're an idiot."

Wilson answered the door wearing an Aztec looking mask, "Heidi ho, Taylor teens."

"Whoa, what are you wearing, Wilson?" Mark asked a bit startled at first.

"I was just showing my niece some of the masks I've collected over the years," the mid-fifty year old man replied.

"Interesting," Randy commented.

"I assume you're here for Nira," Wilson said.

The boys nodded.

"Nira, are you ready? The Taylor boys are here for you," Wilson bellowed.

"Yeah, hold on, Uncle Wilson, I'll be right down," she exclaimed from the top of the stairs.

"You boys take care of her, now," Wilson said to the youth.

Randy knew that Wilson was talking to him. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of her," Randy assured him.

"I'm sure," Wilson said a bit skeptical.

In a moments time Nira walked down with her duffel bag and book bag. "Alright, I'm ready," she said.

"Now, remember what we talked about," Wilson said in a warning parental tone.

"I know, don't worry," she hugged him and before walking out she told him, "You be careful and have fun."

As they began to walk Mark offered to carry her duffel and she let him. It was quiet for a while before Mark said, "Do you like going to the movies, Nira?"

She replied, "Yeah, why?"

"Maybe Randy and I could take you tonight?" Mark suggested.

"Oh, I'd really love too, but I have an English assignment due on Monday," she replied putting emphasis on English as she glanced at Randy.

Before Randy was able to put his two cents in, they already had walked into the front door to the kitchen where Jill was tidying up. Tim was in the garage working on his latest project.

"Hey, Nira, have you eaten yet? There's some stir fry veggies with tofu," Jill said drying her hands.

Nira replied, "Uh, no thanks, I ate some of Wilson's beef stew."

"Yeah, not a big fan of it myself," Mark said placing his hand on her shoulder.

Jill smiled. "Why don't you show her to Brad's room, Mark."

The teen nodded. "Come on, Nira."

She followed him.

As soon as the two had left the room, Jill gave Randy a concerned look, placing just one of her hands to her hip, switching all her weight to one leg.

"What?" Randy said with a clueless expression gracing his boyish features.

She tilted her head and looked at him as if she were telling him to, 'go make her feel welcome.'

"Alright, alright, I'm going…" he said in annoyance. _I hate when she talks with her expressions. _He thought as he made his way up the steps. He walked up to Brad's old room and opened the door.

Before he was able to see anything she had pulled a shirt on. "Oh my god, knock much?" she asked as she pulled a dark blue oversized sweat shirt on.

"I'm so sorry," he said looking down at the carpet, shielding his eyes with his hand.

"It's too late for that," she said a bit upset. "What is it, that you want, Randall?" She asked him as she unpacked her duffel.

"I wanted to see if you needed any help unpacking," he said patiently.

"I'm fine," she sighed, hanging up some of her blouses and t shirts.

"What's your problem, Nira?" Randy blocked her path to the closet getting extremely close to her, obviously intruding her personal space.

Caught off guard she said, "What?"

"What did I do to make you hate me?" he asked gazing straight into her hazel eyes.

She did not falter as she stared back at him boldly. "I don't hate you," she replied.

"You have a funny way of showing it," he muttered.

Her features softened as she didn't break away from his gape. She looked as if she wanted to say something, but it seemed something was holding her back.

Randy held his gaze upon her as she finally opened her mouth to say…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't help myself... Don't hurt me, I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


	5. In Over My Head

"Randy, Lauren's at the door," Mark said interrupting Randy and Nira's little moment.

"I'll be right there," Randy said through gritted teeth.

Mark walked out murmuring, "Okay…"

Randy turned back to Nira, she had broken eye contact with him and went on with her unpacking. "I really should finish unpacking and get started on my homework," she said not even glancing at him.

"Oh yeah, did you still need help with your English assignment?" he asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

She answered, "No, it's okay, I'll manage." She paused to glimpse at him. "Thank you, Randy."

He nodded and walked out. He didn't know if he was imagining things but he could've sworn he saw the corner of her mouth rise in an attempt to smile. He grimaced and thought, _ I'll take it... _He also noted that she appeared to have something on her mind, which was probably causing her crabby mood. He made his way out the front door and saw Lauren sitting on the two seated swing.

Randy couldn't help but notice how her ivory skin glowed in the light of the moon and how her long wavy blond hair graced her beautiful face. _God, she's so gorgeous…_

"Hey," she walked up him.

He grinned. "Hey."

Seemingly nervous she inquired, "So have you decided?"

Brushing his fingers through her hair he couldn't help but reminisce about the good times they've had. Then without thinking- he must've been bewitched by her good looks- he said, "I'll give us another chance."

Lauren happily threw her arms around him and said, "You won't regret this, Randy." She then pursed her lips against his. "Listen, I have to get home, my cousins getting married in the morning."

Randy nodded and gave her a kiss.

"I'll call you tomorrow, I love you," she said before she got into her mustang and drove away.

Randy walked into the house and leaned against the door. _What just happened? _He thought. Usually he'd never make a decision before thorough analysis, but everything happened so fast… _What the hell? _He gained composure and walked into the kitchen to drink a glass of water. There Nira sat at on a barstool at the counter eating some stir fry vegetables with tofu. He kind of stared at her for a moment, then he smiled.

"What?" She said with a mouth full of veggies.

"Nothing," he replied as he grabbed a glass from the cabinet.

"There's nothing else to eat," she stated.

"Uh-huh," he filled the cup at the sink, took a gulp of water and put the glass in the sink.

She just rolled her eyes and put her empty plate and glass in the sink. "Whatever," she muttered. "Oh by the way, I'm riding with you to school on Monday." She then walked away.

"Great…" he sighed, he then walked into the garage where his dad was working on his hot rod. All Tim really did was polish the body and eliminate all the little scratches he could find. Yep he was really attached to his roadster.

"Hey, dad," Randy grabbed another rag and began to polish the front of the car. "You've been spending a lot of time in here lately. Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah," Tim grunted.

"I think you polished this car so many times the paint's coming off," he said jokingly.

"Really?" His dad examined the car carefully, obviously the joke flew over his head.

"Dad, I was kidding," Randy said in amusement.

"Oh," Tim smiled. "So what do you think of our new neighbor?"

"I don't know, she's… Complicating…" Randy sighed.

"What woman isn't?" said Tim putting the rag down.

_I guess he's right, but not even Lauren is that complicating. _Randy thought as his rag in the hamper by the washer. "Lauren and I are back together," he told his dad, changing the subject.

"Really, that's great, son," Tim paused for a moment. "So what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"I don't know, why?" Randy asked, he couldn't help but to be suspicious.

"Well, your mom wanted me to talk to you about, showing Nira around the city," Tim replied.

"Why can't Mark do it? He has no life," Randy said walking back into the house as his dad followed.

"You know Mark practices with his band Sunday's," the dad replied.

"I'm not gonna win this argument, huh?" Randy stated more than asked.

"You're not even close," answered Tim and in saying that he walked up the stairs.

Randy sighed and just accepted the orders his dear dad gave him.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

The following morning, Randy woke up around eight o' clock. He figured he'd hurry up and get it over with. _God know's I don't want to spend all day with her, _he thought as he got dressed. He walked upstairs to find his mom, Nira and Mark cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, sweetie," Jill said as she flipped pancakes.

"Hey," he said a bit surprised. "Mark, since when do you know how to make eggs Benedict?" he asked his younger brother.

"Since Nira showed me," he replied.

"Nice," Randy grabbed a pancake and started to nibble on it. "So, Nira, what do you want to do today?" he asked as she put a plate of bacon and eggs Benedict on the table.

"Actually, I was going to go with Mark to his band practice," Nira said walking back to the island to clean up her mess.

_Alright, that means I'm free of her, _he thought with a smile. Just as his spirits lifted his mom said, "Why don't you go with them, Randy? You've never been to any of your brothers band practices."

"That's because all they sing about is death and blood and who knows what other weird things," Randy replied.

Mark then stated in his defense, "He we're not that dark anymore. Since our lead singer quit, we've become more upbeat."

Nira decided to intervene, "Did you know I used to be in an all girl band back in London?"

Mark and Randy glared at each other and just let their little argument go.

"Really? Did you play an instrument?" Jill asked curiously.

The teenage girl replied, "Yeah, the guitar, I used to be the lead singer once in a while, I hated when they made me sing."

"Interesting," Randy remarked. "Where's dad?"

"He's out mowing the lawn," Jill replied. "Why don't you tell him to come in and eat some breakfast."

Randy nodded and walked out through the garage.

As soon as the Taylors and Nira finished breakfast, Mark, Randy and Nira were off to band practice. The practice took place a few blocks from the Taylors house at one of Mark's friend's house. The room they practiced in was in the garage.

"Hey guys," Mark greeted his band mates then introduced everyone. The drummer went by the name Collin, the base players name was Needles and Mark was the lead singer and guitarist. They decided to do a warm up song and as Mark was singing he glanced at Nira with a mischievous glint in his eye and winked at her.

She smiled suspiciously and Randy just rolled his eyes. _What a show off…_ The two were sitting on a beat up old loveseat in front of the band.

As soon as their warm up song ended he said to his band mates, "Hey you guys, did you know Nira used to be in a band?"

She glared at him as if she were saying, _why you little… _

"Really? What instrument?" Needles, the boy with blue hair and ivory skin asked.

"Uh, the guitar," she said a bit shyly.

"Play a song for us, Nira," Collin, the black haired boy with white streaks and light brown skin said persistently. All the boys in the band were wearing dark colored clothing and had some sort of piercing somewhere on their body.

Randy smiled and played along with them. "Yeah, Nira, go up and show us what you got."

She glared at him and said smugly, "Fine." She got up and took Mark's black fender Stratocaster from him, put it around her neck and whispered something to Collin and Needles. They nodded and began. She turned on the distortion on the guitar and began strumming, the other two followed.

_Whoa, she does know how to play. _Randy thought as he listened to the melody she was making with the guitar. It sounded very familiar. She then began singing and he couldn't believe it, but she had a beautiful singing voice.

_**My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you  
**_

_Oh my god, her voice sends chills up and down my spine, _Randy thought as he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

_**This fire runs in through my being**_**  
**_**Burning I'm not used to seeing you**_

_**I'm alive, I'm alive**_

_**I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing**_**  
**

She looked so natural up there, so serene…

_**My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place**_

_**The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you**_

_**I'm alive, I'm alive**_

_**I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing**_

_**I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing  
**_

She plucked at the strings creating a beautiful harmony and kept singing.

_**  
And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you**_**  
**

She began strumming again gradually becoming louder and louder as she sang.

**  
**_**I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive**_

_**I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing  
**_

As she vocalized the next part she beamed at Randy, strumming intensely. She even added her own little riff. Damn, this girl had a lot of talent.

_**  
Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe**_

_**I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed**_

And Like that the song was over. Everyone just remained quiet for a moment, speechless… Amazed… She smiled seemingly uncomfortable as she gave the guitar back to Mark. He looked at his guitar like it was touched by some kind of rock star.

"That rocked!" Collin exclaimed breaking the awkward silence.

"Totally," Needles chimed in. "And that little riff you added on the bridge, genius!"

She smiled a bit bashfully. "Thank you, Needles," she replied.

"Yeah, that was, god, breath taking," Mark added to the lot of positive comments. The only person who didn't comment was Randy and lucky for him, Nira wasn't expecting any from him.

"Alright, guys, enough drooling, let's practice," Mark interrupted Collin and Needles. They were swarming her with compliments and questions. As soon as they calmed down, they kept rehearsing.

Nira sat next to Randy and looked at him with a puzzled expression gracing her features. "Are you okay, Randall?" she asked him, a hint of concern in her voice.

He replied as he cleared his throat, "Yeah, yeah… Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, you became quiet all of a sudden," she bellowed over the music. "Do you want to leave?"

In that moment he could feel himself get lost in her eyes, her lips, her voice… _Wait, what the hell, Taylor? You just got back with Lauren, is this really how you want to start your relationship? This is just infatuation, Lauren on the other hand… That's real._

"Randy," Nira interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh?"

She asked, "Do you want to leave?"

This was a start. She was actually considering how he felt for the first time… ever. "No, I'll never hear the end of it," he replied.

She smiled and continued to listen to Mark's band.

_Randy, you've got to stop this! You're in way over your head…_

_

* * *

_

**Author: And Cut!**

**Randy: Awww... But I wanna know what's gonna happen next. Do I really love Lauren? Am I falling for Nira?**

**Author: You're gonna have to be patient.**

**Nira: So do I hate him still?**

**Randy: Yeah and why does she hate me?**

**Nira: And when are we going to hear about my past?**

**Author: Calm down, you two! You'll just have to wait and see, okay?**

**Randy: Fine...**

**Nira: Alright...**

**Author: Sorry about the interruption, readers. I'll have the next chapter up soon (I hope).  
**


	6. She Is So Infuriating

Randy always hated Mondays, probably because he knew it was the start of a new scholastic week, which meant… Drum roll please! More homework. Not that he minded doing it, he just hated the fact that he took so long to finish.

The school day had gone by pretty slow, but it soon enough came to an end and as Randy drove home with Nira in the passenger seat, he muttered, "I hate Mondays."

She looked over at him blinking a few times before asking, "Why?"

"It's the beginning of the week, the one day I do not want to get out of bed," He replied. "Plus, I'm not looking forward to the homework."

"How long does it take you to finish your homework anyway?" She asked curiously.

"An hour…"

"One measly hour?" she exclaimed. "You're complaining about one hour? Bloody hell, it takes me at least two hours to complete mine."

He glanced over at her. "What?" he went on, "School has always come easy to me, I can't help that." He shrugged innocently.

She narrowed her eyes and said, "You're infuriating."

"Like it matters that I'm good at school anyway," he stated.

"Good at school? Can anyone really be 'good' at school?" it sure seemed like she was trying her best to be difficult.

"Fine…" He reworded his last sentence, "Like it matters that I do well in school." He glanced at her, "You happy?"

"Randy, watch out!" She screamed.

He stepped on the break , hearing the car screech to a stop and a 'thump'. _Oh no…_ he just sat there gripping the steering wheel, completely traumatized. Nira likewise looked a bit pale.

"Oh my god," she finally snapped out of it and stepped out of the car to check who or what they hit.

Randy looked around and realized that they were only a few yards from his house. He exited the car also and walked to the front of the car. Nira was cradling a medium sized dog in her arms. He looked like a mix of German Sheppard and Golden retriever, it had dark golden fur, long snout and his ears drooped halfway. Randy also noted that the dog had a thick coat of fur.

"He's still breathing," Nira looked up at Randy. "Do you know of any Animal hospitals around here?" she asked, serene as can be.

He shook his head, "No."

"Go get a phone book or ask someone," she said still cradling the unconscious dog, it looked like it was still pretty young.

Randy scoped out the perimeter and noticed that none of the neighbors had come out of their homes, but then he remembered that it **was **the middle of the day and everyone was probably still at work or they simply didn't care. He hurriedly ran to his house and looked up the nearest animal hospital in the phone book. As soon as he discovered where it was he ran back out only to find Nira laying on the asphalt unconscious and the dog… he laid there on her lap, with his eyes open. _What the… _Randy thought as he approached the scene. The dog raised his head at the human and just stared.

The teenage boy scooped Nira up into his strong arms and carried her inside the house as the dog followed. Randy rushed back out to park his car and maintaining his fast pace ran back inside to her side. He had laid her on the living room couch length ways.

He knelt at her side, not even taking into consideration the foreigner sitting quietly beside him, he leaned in closely to her parted lips trying to feel her breath with his cheek. The pup seemed to just stare at Randy with his ears lowered slightly as if he were disheartened. She was still breathing. Sighing he got up and sat at her side and in that moment he saw her eyes gradually flicker open, aiming her gaze at the handsome young man at her side. Randy's face immediately went from worry to relief and the dogs ears rose.

"Oh my god, my head," she sat up and for a brief moment the two had locked eyes once again and I do mean Randy and Nira, not Nira and the dog. "Do you think you can scoot over just a smidge?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," he stood up.

Just as she got to her feet her legs gave out and she collapsed, luckily Randy was there to catch her and sit her back on the couch.

"Looks like I'm stuck on the couch for a while," she sighed and looked at the dog. "Hi, boy, you seem to be just fine." She massaged behind the pups ears. "Good, doggy."

Randy stared at her until she noticed his gape upon her.

"What?"

"What?" he echoed. "Is that all you have to say?" he asked her.

She remained silent.

"What the hell happened out there? You owe me some kind of explanation, Nira," he demanded as he went to the kitchen and retrieved a glass of water for her.

She took a sip and just stared down at the cup in her hands for a moment. "I…" her voice trailed off in a sigh. "It's complicated."

He laughed more upset than amused. "Complicated? Since you moved here everything with you has become complicated, Nira." He went on, "I'm trying to be your friend here, but you…" He pointed his index finger towards her. "You keep pushing me away. What are you so afraid of?"

She had a blank expression on her face as she stood up, this time she didn't fall, gazed at him for a moment and walked away up the stairs to Brad's room.

Randy groaned in complete frustration as he walked outside, through the back door. The dog followed. Randy just paced back and forth in the small yard wanting to punch something in frustration, but he held back. He knelt down and looked at the dog and asked, "I don't suppose you're gonna tell me what happened are you?"

The dog tilted his head innocently.

"Don't act like you don't know what happened," Randy said. _Well Taylor, now you've lost it… She has officially made you go insane. _He looked around the dogs neck for a name tag of some sort, there was nothing and he had to admit that he had a soft spot for canine species. "I wonder if mom and dad would let me keep you," he thought out loud.

In that moment he saw heard the front door slam and quickly rushed inside and closed the curtain to the door so that they couldn't see out to the back yard. His mom and Mark had arrived home.

"Hey, Randy, how was school?" she asked him as she put her brief case and purse in the closet. Mark already knew that Randy was hiding something it was like a brothers intuition sort of thing. "Where's Nira?"

"School was fine and Nira's up in her room, how was work?" Randy asked stepping away from the back yard door.

Jill paused to study her son for a moment. "Is something wrong? You seem a bit nervous?" she took a glance at Mark and he was looking at his older brother with a suspicious glare.

"No, why would something be wrong?" he stuffed his hands in his pockets as his two family members just stared at him. _Oh, god, they're giving me the silent treatment… I can't hold it in any longer… goddammit… _"Okay, okay… Well there was this… Let me just show you." He opened the curtain to the back yard door and there sat the dog patiently.

"Hey, where'd he come from?" Mark opened the door and pet the dog.

"Well, Mark, when a male dog and a female dog…"

Mark interrupted Randy saying, "You know what I mean smart ass."

"Well, I accidentally hit him with my car," Randy said shamefully.

"How is it that he's okay?" Jill bent down and began to pet the canine also.

"It's a mystery to me," Randy muttered. "So?" He looked at his mom and she knew exactly what he was about to ask.

"Oh, I don't know, sweetie, taking care of a dog is a lot of responsibility," she started.

Mark stopped her right there, "I'll totally help take care of him, mom."

"Yeah, me too. I've always wanted a dog," Randy stated as he bent down and knelt beside the dog. Mark did the same and three looked at Jill with puppy dog eyes (the dog was especially good at it) and the two boys said in unison, "Please?"

The mother smiled at her boys warmly. "Oh… Alright you can keep him, but he stays out in the back yard."

"Okay," said the boys in unison again.

"Wait, what about dad?" Mark asked curiously.

"I'll talk to your father," Jill said with a crafty smile on her face, then she went to the kitchen to start dinner.

"So, what are you gonna name him?" Mark asked his brother.

"I don't know…" He paused and looked at the dog. "What do you think your name is, boy?"

Mark just stared at him in amusement.

"Let's see what we know about him," Randy sat on the gazebo bench. "He's very calm, friendly and cuddly."

"Okay so let's call him Cuddy," Mark said.

Randy sat there in thought for a moment. "Alright, Cuddy it is." He smiled at the dog and asked, "You like that name, boy?"

The pup barked.

"I think that means 'yes'," Mark stated.

The fact that Cuddy was still alive was bugging the crap out of Randy and the fact that Nira had something to do with it upset him even more, but the thing that boiled his blood the most was that she wouldn't tell him shit. _I'll get it out of her…_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so it's starting to get interesting... I hope you all liked this chapter...**


	7. Answers Leading To Questions

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post another chapter. The site was down for a while. Anyway, I hope this chapter isn't too bad.**

* * *

Nira decided to put on some comfortable clothes, jeans, sneakers and a oversized sweatshirt, she put her hair in a loose bun and walked out to the porch to sit on the swing seat and began reading. She was trying to calm down from the events that had happened a few hours ago. _Why can't he just mind his own business? _She thought.

After a few moments, Nira spotted a red mustang pull in front of the Taylor home and out stepped a leggy blond. She was wearing a light pink valor sweat suit and black puma shoes. The blond walked up the porch steps and saw Nira. "Hello," the girl who owned the mustang greeted her.

"Oh, hi, you must be Randall's girlfriend," Nira said closing the book she was reading.

"Yeah," the girl looked Nira up and down. "And you must be the new neighbor."

"I'm Nira."

"Lauren."

They shook hands.

"So, Nira, what are you doing here?" Lauren asked as she crossed her arms.

"I'm staying with the Taylors for a while until my uncle get's back from his convention," Nira replied.

Lauren then asked, "So, where's my charming boyfriend?"

Nira laughed but then saw that she was serious and answered, "He's inside."

Just then Randy walked out and saw the two talking. He kind of paused looking either surprised or perturbed, Nira had no idea.

"Hey Lauren, what are you doing here?" he asked after he greeted her with a kiss.

"You invited me over for dinner remember?" the blond squeezed his toned arm.

"Oh yeah, well come in dinner's almost ready," In saying that he also meant Nira.

The three walked inside and had dinner, meatless lasagna, salad and stir fry mushrooms, carrots and zucchini. A completely scrumptious meal.

After dinner Nira went back outside on the porch to read her book again. Just as she was beginning to get to the interesting part, Lauren and Randy walked out. She watched him walk her to her car, kiss her good-bye and just stood there until her car was out of sight. He then walked back up the porch steps with his arms crossed. Obviously he was still upset about earlier.

"You know, you still owe me an explanation," he stated.

She sighed in annoyance. "What do you want me to tell you, Randy? Honestly?" she asked standing up, confronting him.

"Just tell me the truth," he replied gazing intently into her eyes.

She rolled her eyes and began to walk into the house, but he grabbed her by the arm and turned her towards himself, getting peculiarly close.

"Don't walk away from me," he said sternly.

She yanked her arm away from him. "Why does it matter so much? Why can't you just accept it as it is."

"Oh I don't know, maybe because of the fact that I found you unconscious, maybe because Cuddy is perfectly fine after getting hit by my car. Now, I know for a fact that he's not a dog made of steel," he said quickly.

"You never know, he might be," she said half jokingly.

Randy looked as if he were going to explode from all the frustration building up. He became so incredibly indignant that he decided to be the one to walk away this time. Leaving her puzzled.

The young man stomped through the kitchen and into his room. _God, why do I even care? _He asked himself as he threw off his shirt and hopped on his weight bench. _I haven't even known her that long. _He was benching a hundred and fifty pounds easily. After a while sweat began to roll down his toned abdomen. _I can't wait until she leaves._

Just then Tim walked down interrupted his son's thoughts. "Hey, what was that all about up there?" the dad asked curiously.

"All what?" Randy heaved as he kept lifting.

"Well you stormed into the house and went straight to your room. I know you don't do that when you're happy," his dad stated. "Is it Nira?"

The son replied, "No, dad, don't worry about it."

"Okay, okay," Tim grunted. "You need a spotter?"

"Sure," Randy replied as he realized he was getting tired.

"You know, Randy, I've noticed some changes in you since you've met our lovely neighbor," Tim stated putting the tips of his fingers on the bar as Randy repeated the same range of motion.

"How? That's not possible," Randy said placing the weight bar in place and sitting up to take a break.

"I don't know… You just seem different, son." Tim crossed his arms and gazed at him studiously. "Like you have a lot on your mind."

Randy laughed lightly. "Dad, I'm fine, really." He then laid back down and began his reps again.

"Okay well, I need to tell you something," Tim began.  
Just then the door to Randy's room opened and in walked Nira. She paused for a moment and said, "I'm sorry am I interrupting something?"

Tim replied, "No, no, I was just spotting Randy here. Did you wanna take it from here, Nira?"

"Dad, didn't you wanna tell me something?" Randy asked as he sat up for a breath.

"No, it's not important. It can wait," Tim said as he rustled his son's hair. "Well, I'll leave you two to talk." He said, then he walked back up the stairs.

"What do you want, Nira?" he asked as he stood up, grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off his body.

Nira gulped and seemed a bit uncomfortable. "Maybe, I should come back," she said meekly.

"You came down here to tell me that? Big surprise there," he murmured as he put the towel around his neck.

"This was a mistake," She said and began to walk away.

"You know, I don't get you."

She stopped her back still facing him.

"You come into my life, befriend me and expect me not to ask questions about you," he stepped closer. "It doesn't work like that, Nira. And you can't keep avoiding it."

"I know," she turned to face him, her countenance showed that she was perturbed and disheartened. "I just figure, the less people know about me, the better."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand," she stated, tears welling up in her eyes. "The kids at my school thought I was weird, because I was anti social, I was an outsider. Different... They used to make fun of me and all because I didn't want to get too close to anyone."

"Listen, Nira, I think I may have an idea of how it feels to be picked on," Randy said remembering all the times the guys in high school made fun of his height. It bugged him at first, but he got used to it and eventually began to ignore it or respond with smart sarcastic remarks.

She breathed in and quickly let it out.

"Guys in high school used to make fun of me all the time," he then mocked some of the phrases the people in high school used to say to him, "So, Randy, you like working for willy wonka? Hey, Taylor, that's kind of high, you need a boost? Or Hey, Randy, if you grow a coat of fur you'd resemble an ewok."

She laughed lightly, revealing her white teeth and beautiful smile.

"Hey, that's not funny, you know how traumatizing it is to be called an oompa loompa?" he said raising the corner of his mouth in a half grin.

She kept smiling, then as Randy threw a t shirt on, she sat down on his bed. "Alright," she heaved a sigh. "I just don't know where to start."

"The beginning would be nice," Randy replied taking a seat beside her.

She glared at him.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," he said. "Go on."

"What happened to Cuddy was no miracle," she began. "I know it's kind of hard to believe, but I fixed Cuddy."

He paused and stared at her for a moment. "What do you mean you fixed him?"

"I have the ability to heal," she said bluntly.

At this point Randy had no idea what to say. His mind filled with so many questions that he just didn't know which one to ask.

"Say something," she said as she fiddled her thumbs.

"I don't… I mean…" he stuttered. He then took a slow breath. "How is it that you have this ability?"

She stood up and started pacing back and forth. "It's in the Wilson bloodline. I come from a long line of Healers. My mom was one and so is my uncle."

"Wilson?" Randy said in surprise.

She nodded. "It goes all the way back to my great, great, great grandparents." She sat down and fidgeted nervously.

Randy stood up, crossed his arms and heaved a sigh, trying to take in everything Nira was telling him. It was hard to believe, but it made sense. _There's more, I know there is,_ he thought as he gazed at her. "Is that it?" he asked her. "These abilities just appeared out of nowhere?"

"Well, I don't really know the 'how' or 'why', Randall." She said.

"You haven't asked your parents or Wilson?" He took a seat next to her.

"My mom wasn't very informative about it and Wilson, well… He doesn't like to talk about it," she said with a sigh. "Trust me, I want to know more about this gift, but everyone who knows about it won't tell me anything."

Randy sat there quietly.

"Please don't tell anyone," she said as she rested her hand on his.

He looked down at her hand on his. He raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," he promised.

She smiled softly at him. "Thank you, well I should really start on my homework," she started for the door.

"Wait, Nira," he called to her.

She turned. "Yeah?"

"Those kids were crazy to have made fun of an amazing person like you."

She smiled apparently blushing. "Goodnight, Randall."

"Goodnight." He couldn't help but to smile as she walked away. _Wow… _he thought with as he laid down on his bed. _I knew she was different. _He still had so many questions on his mind though. Maybe she was hiding something from her, then again maybe she wasn't. In that moment his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he said tiredly.

"Hello lover," it was Lauren.

"Oh hey," he yawned. _Man, that work out is finally hitting me. _"What's up, Lauren?"

She paused for a moment. "You don't seem too happy to hear from me, is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothing's wrong, I'm just tired from working out and I **am** happy to hear from you, babe," he said sitting up. He was trying very hard not to fall asleep.

"Okay, well, I was just wondering if you can give me a ride to school tomorrow, my brother's borrowing my car," she said.

He laid back down and stared blankly at the ceiling. "Sure, you want to meet me at my house or you want me to pick you up?"

"I'll meet you at your house," she replied.

"Okay, sounds good," he held in another yawn. "Listen, Lauren, I'd love to stay on the phone and talk more, but I need some sleep," he said closing his eyes.

She sighed. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mmm-hmm," he murmured then he flipped closed his cell phone, placed it on his bed side table, then fell asleep.

**AAA**

Meanwhile, up in Nira's room as she read a book on Brad's old bed, her cell phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Nira, it's your uncle."

She put the book down and smiled. "Hey, how's your convention?"

Wilson replied, "Oh, it's going just fine." He then asked, "How are things at the Taylors'?"

She laid on the edge of the bed letting her feet hang off. "Things are great, I'm just doing a bit of studying."

"Good, good…" he paused. "Are you and Randy getting along now?"

"Yes, uncle Wilson," she replied fiddling with a pencil.

"Okay, well I just wanted to check up on you," he said.

Nira's smile diminished. "Uncle Wilson, I told Randy about my ability."

There was a brief silence. "Did you tell him everything?"

"No, not everything," she replied. "There was a little incident involving a dog and I couldn't help myself."

"So he saw you?" Wilson asked a bit panicked.

"No, no, but he had questions and he's not one to be made a fool of, uncle Wilson," she replied quickly. "I was tired of his constant questions, not to mention how guilty he made me feel for not telling the truth."

"Nira, this is not good, not good at all," Wilson sighed.

"He's not going to tell," she assured him.

"Why are you so sure of this?" Wilson said a bit upsettingly. "You hardly know him."

"You said him and his family are like **your **own, why don't you trust him?" Nira questioned as she sat up from the bed.

"We'll talk more about this when I get home," he said in a whisper and with that the phone call was over.

She dropped her phone on the carpet and plopped onto the bed. "Great, just when I thought everything was going well…" she said to herself.

**AAA**

The following morning Randy, Nira and Lauren all carpooled to school together. The day was bleak and cloudy, it looked like it was going to rain. The ride to school was silent, Lauren sat in the passenger seat while Nira sat in the back seat, Randy obviously, was at the wheel. When they arrived, Lauren offered to walk with Nira to class (they were going in the same direction anyway), and Randy went off to his class in the opposite direction.

As the two women ambulated, Lauren broke the silence, "So, you're from London, right?"

Nira nodded.

"Look," Lauren stopped her by grabbing Nira's arm. "Let's skip the preliminaries, I know about you."

Nira had a stunned expression on her features. "You do?"


	8. Jealousy And Cars

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long... I hope you all like it and remember to review!**

* * *

"Yeah, I do…" Lauren replied. "You don't think I don't see the way Randy looks at you?"

"What?" Nira exclaimed, seemingly a bit relieved. "Are you serious, Lauren?"

"Actually, I am." Lauren stepped closer to her. "Randy Taylor is mine and that's how it's gonna stay. So you better keep your dirty British mitts off him." In saying that she walked away, leaving a confused and offended Nira.

Soon enough classes came to an end and the three teenagers hopped in the car and Randy drove them home. The drive home was very awkward, if only Randy knew what Lauren had said to Nira. He tried to break the silence by saying, "My classes went by fast today."

"Yeah," was all he could get out of the two girls.

After what seemed like a lifetime, they arrived in front of the Taylor abode and Nira without so much as a 'goodbye' walked into the house quickly.

"What's up with her?" Randy asked Lauren suspiciously.

She stepped out of the car and glanced at him innocently. "Why are you asking me?"

He shouldered his bag. "I don't know…" he began walking inside.

"So do you wanna hang out at my house for a little bit, maybe have dinner?" Lauren asked stopping him.

He turned around. "Uhm…" he glanced back at his house, then back at his girlfriend. "I guess…" And like that he walked off with her.

Meanwhile Nira was out in the back yard with Cuddy, playing tug of war with him. He was really strong, he tried to tug the rag away from her, playfully growling. She laughed enjoying every moment.

"You're strong," she said as she finally gave in and sat on the grass tiredly.

Cuddy sat down with the rag in his mouth as if he wondered why she stopped.

She smiled at him and said, "I'm tired, boy."

The canine walked up to her and put the rag down in her lap, then licked her face.

"No, no, that's enough, Cuddy," she said as she gently pushed him away. He sat next to her as if he were going to wait until she wasn't tired anymore so she could play again. "I don't suppose you want to hear how my day went," she stated.

He laid down on his belly and looked up at her.

"Amazing, it's like you know exactly what I'm saying," she stroked the back of his ears for a moment. "I think you're my only true friend, Cuddy."

Just then Tim walked out. "Hey, Nira, I didn't know you were home," he said with his hands in his jean pockets.

She stood up. "Yeah," she smiled. "I was just playing tug of war with Cuddy here."

"I almost forgot we had a dog," Tim mused.

"What are you doing home so early, Mister Taylor?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, I wasn't feeling too well today, so I called in sick," he replied sitting on the bench of the gazebo.

"Aren't you, the main star or whatever of a show?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Tim grunted. "Tim the tool man Taylor, oh, oh, oh," he ended the sentence with his signature grunt.

"I heard you built a hot rod from the frame up," she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, but now," he stood up. "I'm restoring a 1968 Shelby GT500KR."

She smiled in excitement, "Oh my god, that's one of my favorite cars, would it be okay if I took a peek at it?"

"It's in the garage," he said in absolute shock. He wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from a girl like her.

Tim followed her to the garage. "So what do you think?"

Even though the sleek car was primered, the doors and hood was missing, she was still in amazement. "I am at a loss for words right now," she stated gently running her hands across the body.

Tim just smiled.

She took a look at the engine. "Is this stock or after market?"

"Some of the parts are after market," he replied.

"You're going to shave the doors right?" she asked.

He nodded and grunted, "oh yeah, yeah."

"You should get an aftermarket suspension," she suggested.

"Oh, I plan to," he replied.

"What are you going to do next?" she asked.

He replied, "I'm probably going to finish shaving the doors." There was a brief silence for a moment before the dad asked, "You wouldn't want to help me, would you Nira?"

Her face lit up with excitement. "Really?" The tone of her voice went higher. "I'd love to."

Nira and Tim began working on the doors together, talking about cars. Tim told her some of his best car experiences and some of his worst.

**AAA**

A few hours passed, Randy walked through the door and heard laughing coming from the garage. He went to check it out and saw his dad and Nira welding one of the doors.

"What the…" Randy said out loud.

Tim and Nira took off their eye shields and looked up and him.

"Hey, son," Tim said putting down the welder. "Nira wanted to help me finish one of the doors."

Randy just looked at them blankly.

"Well, it's been a pleasure, mister Taylor, but I should really start on my homework," Nira said before she quickly walked out.

"You didn't have to scare her off like that," Tim said half jokingly.

"I didn't want her to leave," Randy responded. It was quiet a moment before the son said, "It's good to see you two bonding."

The dad smiled. "Did you know she was into cars?"

Randy shook his head. "No, I had no idea."

"You know, you should really try to get to know her better. You might learn something from her," he told his son.

Randy just sighed and walked out. He decided to see if Nira needed help with her homework. Namely her English assignments. He knocked on her door remembering what happened the last time he forgot to knock. She did have a nice body, though.

Nira opened the door, she was wearing a long t shirt and sweat pants, her long hair was tied back in a ponytail. "Yes?"

"I was just wondering if you need help with your homework," he said cautiously.

She looked him up and down as if she were disgusted by the sight of him. "No." she then closed the door in his face.

Puzzled and a bit upset, he barged in and asked, "What's wrong, Nira? We seemed just fine yesterday. What changed?"

"I don't think it's a good idea that we stay friends," she said, sitting on the bed.

"What?" Now he was really confused.

As she took notes from her text book and without one glance stated, "You heard what I said."

"I don't understand, Nira," he began. "Yesterday you told me that you… You know, have abilities and today you don't want to be friends? You have issues."

"Look, just do us both a favor and walk away from this," she dropped her pen and stood up, putting her hands to her hips. "You have this beautiful, perfect girlfriend, who worships the ground you walk on."

Randy sighed. "What's wrong with wanting to make more friends?"

She sat back down and said nothing.

"Did Lauren say something to you?" he asked in suspicion.

She paused for a moment and gazed up at him.

"She did," he studied her.

"It's not a big deal, Randy, she was just concerned," Nira said reassuringly. "I never wanted to cause you or her any trouble in your relationship."

This time he remained silent.

"Alright, I'll leave it up to you. If you think it's a good idea we stay friends, then okay, but if not, I'll completely understand," she stated simply. "Now, please, I need to finish my studies."

Without a word he exited the room and walked down to his room. Randy took out his cell phone from his pocket and began debating whether or not to call Lauren. Finally after a moments time, he opened the flip phone and dialed her number.

"Hello," Lauren answered.

"Did you say something to Nira at school earlier?" Randy asked getting to the point.

"What did she tell you?" Lauren asked apparently indignant.

"That you were concerned," he replied.

"I simply told her that you and I are happy and that she shouldn't try to come between us," Lauren stated.

"What?" Randy raised his voice. "Nira and I are just friends, Lauren."

"Oh please," she also raised her voice. "I know there's something there. I see the way she looks at you."

"I hate that you're so jealous, Lauren. And to tell you the truth, I have no idea what I was thinking when I got back together with you." He said angrily.

"What are you saying, Randy?"

He could hear that she was beginning to cry. _God, I hate when she does that, _He thought with a sigh, he then said, "Nothing, babe, I'm sorry…"

"No, I'm sorry… I just hate the thought of losing you," she said the frog in her throat diminished.

"Nira and I are friends, Lauren, and you're just gonna have to deal with it, okay?" Randy said firmly.

She was quiet for a moment before she replied, "Okay." She then said, "Hey, one of my girl friends is having a party this weekend, we should go. You should bring Nira."

"Okay, I'll ask if she wants to go," he said and after saying goodnight he hung up the phone. Sighing, he laid down on his bed. _Me and Nira? _He laughed quietly. _Impossible... we're completely opposite and she is such a handful. She is very beautiful, though and her smile… God… The way her hair streams down and the color it shines in the sun… Wait a minute… Stop! _Randy turned on his side and couldn't help but think, _I would do anything to kiss those soft lips…_


	9. The Truth Will Set You Free

Randy walked up to the kitchen in the middle of the night to get a glass of water, when he saw Nira doing the same. He was kind of embarrassed because all he was wearing was his plaid pajama pants and his hair was all rustled.

"You scared the be-jesus out of me," she said placing her hand to her chest. "What are you doing up this late, Randall?"

"I was just getting a glass of water," he retrieved a cup from the cupboard and walked passed her to the sink. "I didn't know you were so jumpy, it's kind of cute."

She smiled. "Anyway, it's late, I should get to bed."

"Wait, I thought about what you said earlier," he hurriedly walked in front of her blocking her way. "I'm staying friends with you."

"What about your girlfriend?"

He replied, "Don't worry about her." He took her hands in his.

She was obviously caught off guard. "O-okay," she stuttered raising her eyebrow slightly.

He realized that he was making her uncomfortable, so he let go of her hands. "So, there's a party this weekend that Lauren and I are going to. We were wondering if you'd like to go." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, I'm not really a party person," she replied.

"Come on, it'll be fun," he said taking a step closer to her. "I'll dance with you."

She laughed. "That's sweet, but…"

He interrupted, "You're going, Nira." He surprised himself, he actually sounded intimidating and firm.

She seemed surprised as well as she murmured, "Alright, I'll go."

"Great, well it's late, we should get to bed," he said with that cute smirk on his features.

Nira nodded. "Goodnight."

Then they both headed in opposite directions.

**AAA**

Soon enough Saturday came in all its magnificence. Randy was in the bathroom upstairs taking a shower. He stood in front of the mirror with the radio on, singing to _Panic at the Disco's 'Nine in the afternoon'_. He was in nothing but a towel when Nira barged in. She froze for a moment before saying, "You're taking forever, Randy."

He stared at her in awe, she had light make-up around her eyes, peach colored lip gloss. Her long hair was in its natural wavy splendor, falling down past her shoulders. She was wearing dark blue boot-leg jeans, black converse sneakers, a white fitted t shirt and a black pin striped blazer.

"You look great," he breathed.

"And you're not dressed," she replied in amusement. "I thought you said Lauren would be here around seven."

He nodded. "Your point?"

"It's six forty-five and you're not even dressed," she stated glancing at her watch.

He picked up his deodorant and sprayed himself. "Don't worry, Nira, I'll be ready."

She crossed her arms and leaned against the doorpost.

"Uhm… Can you leave? Unless you wanna watch," he raised his eye brow playfully.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust and just walked out closing the door.

Randy dressed himself, finished styling his hair and just as he walked downstairs the doorbell rang. It was Lauren as expected. She had her blond hair up in loose curls, she was wearing heavy make-up around her eyes and some dark red lip gloss, she was wearing a red blouse, fitted jeans and black heels. She greeted her boyfriend with a kiss.

"You ready?" she asked him.

"Yeah, let me just get Nira," he replied wiping the lip gloss off his lips from her kiss.

"I'm here, let's go," Nira walked past the two.

Randy drove them to the party. It took place at a sorority house near the school. It was a huge two story house full of college students being rowdy and having a good time. The three teenagers entered the house. There were people congregated in the large living room dancing to the DJ's music, people in the game room playing pool and foosball, also young adults running up the stairs. In the kitchen there were a group of guys involved in a drinking competition.

"Randy, I want to introduce you to some people, okay?" Lauren yelled over the ear blaring music.

He looked back at Nira and asked if she wanted to come.

She shook her head. "Go ahead, I'll be fine," Nira replied.

Lauren pulled him along with her leaving the poor British girl at the door.

As it became later, the party became more rambunctious and somehow Randy and Lauren separated from each other and Nira ended up just sitting on one of the porch chairs. The handsome young man made his way through the house, trying, unsuccessfully, to find his girlfriend. He searched the whole bottom floor before he walked outside onto the porch in sheer frustration. He sat down on one of the seats and ran a hand through his hair in sheer circumvention. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice, but it sounded like she was in distress.

"No! Leave me alone," he heard and he quickly stood from the seat, peered over the railing of the porch to look out on the side of the house. There he saw Nira in the middle of a circle of guys on the lawn, it appeared as if they were pushing her around, from one guy to another.

"Hey!" Randy hopped over the guard rail and snatched her out of the circle. He saw her hair frazzled and her blazer was torn at the shoulder. "Leave her alone," he demanded.

One of the guys who looked about six foot two and was wearing a dark colored polo, jeans and sneakers, His hair was dark colored, he said, "This doesn't concern you."

Randy pushed Nira behind himself. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" he stated more than asked.

"That little bitch called my girl a whore and punched her in the face," the guy said pointing his index finger at Nira angrily.

"I did not, you over grown baboon," Nira exclaimed at him. "I don't even know who your girl is and if I did know who she was right now I would do more than just punch her in her face."

The 'over grown baboon' just shot her an angry narrow eyed stare.

Randy just glared at the guy for a moment before asking suspiciously, "What** is** your 'girls' name by the way?"

"Lauren."

Right when he said that, Randy knew who he was talking to. "You're Aaron Lawford?"

The guy nodded.

"Oh my god… I can't believe I was so stupid," Randy said feeling like an idiot.

Aaron expressed confusion as he asked, "What?"

Randy sighed. "Forget it." He knew that Aaron and his buddies were drunk so he quickly grabbed Nira's hand and ran into the house, blending in with the large group of people, losing Aaron and his friends. When they were sure they had lost those guys they walked upstairs and when they climbed to the top they ran into Lauren.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked dumbfoundedly.

Randy had let go of Nira's hand by then. "Guess who I ran into downstairs, Lauren?" he said crossing his arms.

She smiled nervously as she stumbled in place, she had been drinking, Randy could smell the alcohol on her breath. "Who?" she asked.

"Aaron Lawford," Randy replied.

"I'm going to go stand over here," Nira stated, she walked a few feet away from them, giving them a bit of privacy.

"I'm tired of your lies, Lauren, this is the last time you make me feel like an idiot," he exclaimed walking passed her.

She grabbed his arm stopping him. "No, baby, please, let me explain. I was gonna break up with him, I swear," she said.

He just scoffed at her and walked into the bathroom, she followed, ranting things, trying to get him to change his mind. He just shook his head and said, "No! I've had it with you, it's over!"

When he said that to her she fell to her knees in pain and fell over to the toilet bowl and began to vomit. Randy just glared at her in disgust.

"Is everything okay?" Nira walked over in concern.

"Everything is just fine," Randy said as he began to walk away.

"Oh my god, is she okay?" Nira walked in and noticed Lauren passed out on the bathroom floor.

Randy cursed himself for being even slightly concerned about his cheating ex-girlfriend, he turned around and walked back into the small room, closing the door behind him.

Nira's eyes widened. "She's not breathing, Randy," she then placed her index and middle finger to her neck. "I can barely feel a pulse and she's stopped breathing, I think she drank way too much rum."

Randy knelt beside them and said a bit frantically, "Should we call nine one, one?"

"It might be too late," Nira replied in dismay.

He gazed into her eyes and knew then and there what she was going to do. "You're going to do it here? Now?" he asked.

She replied sarcastically, "No, I'm just going let her die of alcohol poisoning." She finished, " Yes, I'm going to do it here, now! now give me some space."

He did.

Nira laid Lauren's body flat on the ceramic floor, she then opened her mouth partially and leaned over Lauren getting inches away from her face. She closed her eyes in deep concentration and right before Randy's eyes, she began the healing process.

Randy was amazed, he saw something coming out of Nira's mouth, which could only be described as a thick white smoke, and it made its way into Lauren's nasal cavity all the way to the core of her body.

A few moments, which seemed like a lifetime to Randy, had gone by before Nira passed out beside Lauren. Randy, getting over the amazement of the past event, figured he'd get Nira out of there and leave the still unconscious yet breathing Lauren on the floor. That's exactly what he did. He scooped Nira up into his arms and carried her to the next room which was fortunately empty. He sat beside her, patiently waiting for her to awaken. It had taken longer this time, but she finally opened her eyes after a five or ten minutes, blinking a few times, oblivious to where she was laying. He had laid her on the bed with a flower print bedspread. He also noted the dresser had a lot of make-up and jewelry. _This is definitely a girls bedroom. _He thought.

"Is she okay?" was Nira's first words.

"She's fine, still unconscious, but you got her breathing again," Randy replied helping her sit up.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed so that she was sitting next to him. "What a night," she said in amusement. "I told you I wasn't a party girl." She smiled at him.

"Come on, let's go home," Randy stood and helped her up. She was wobbly at first, but he wasn't going to let her fall.

He helped her in to the car, then he drove her back to his home. He looked at the time on his cell phone once he parked in the drive way of his house, it was almost two in the morning. Nira still needed help walking, so he helped her into the house.

"Alright, I think I got it from here," Nira let go and nearly fell on her ass, luckily Randy was there to catch her. "Bollocks," she cursed herself.

He grinned as he carried her to the couch. "So, would you mind telling me why you're like this?" he asked taking a seat next to her.

"Well…" she began to fiddle with her thumbs. "Could you please get me a glass of water?" she asked tucking a strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

Randy took in a breath and slowly let it out, before he stood up to get what she requested. As he watched her sip the glass of water he said, "Now?" he sat down beside her in anticipation.

She placed the cup on the coffee table. "Well… You see…" she began. It seemed that she was having a hard time finding the words. "You already know that I have the ability of healing. Well, what I have failed to tell you is that…" she stopped right there. "No, no, let me start over." So she took a deep cleansing breath before she attempted to explain again. "Let me just put it this way, I have a limit that I cannot go over."

"Okay?" he tried to understand, but could not quite grasp it. "What do you me by limit?"

"Basically when I heal people, I'm using my own life force. If I give too much of it, I cease to exist," she said casually.

"So when you say 'cease to exist' you mean," he paused. "you die."

She nodded looking down at her hands.

"Well, how do you know when to stop then?" he asked in concern.

Nira shot him a reassuring smile. "I just know, I cannot exactly explain that part."

"Does it work the same for all of the healers in your family?" he asked curiously.

She nodded. "Pretty much…"

He stared at her for a moment before he said, "I'm sorry about tonight." He looked at her ripped blazer. "I'll get you a new jacket."

She smiling softly as she said, "I should get to bed."

He nodded and asked, "You need me to help you to your room?"

Nira took one deep breath before she picked herself up off the couch and stood up straight, balancing herself. Her knees were a bit shaky, but she looked strong enough to walk. "No, I'm okay now. I just need a bit of R and R." She started to walk to the stairway.

"Wait," Randy went after her.

She stopped and turned to face him. "Yeah?"

"I just…" he began, but he stopped himself. "Never mind."

She smirked at him and said, "goodnight."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "goodnight, Nira." He watched as she made her way up, then he turned and headed to his room. _God, Randy, what's happening to you? You just broke up with Lauren you're supposed to be heartbroken over her! _His conscience told him. The funny thing was that he was far from heartache. He was actually, dare he admit… Relieved…

* * *

**Randy: What?! That's it? So I'm guessing I like Nira huh?**

**Author: I guess you do, but you know I can't make it easy for you. It's against the rules.**

**Randy: Great... So let me take another guess, something or someone is going to come between us.**

**Author: Yep.**

**Randy: What?!**

**Author: That my fictional friend is the surprise.**

**Randy: Fine I didn't want to know anyway...**

**Silence for a few brief moments.**

**Randy: Come on! Yeh gotta give me a little hint.**

**Author: Nope. Anyway, readers, please review and tell me what you think.**

**(Author and Randy continue to argue)**


	10. The End Of The Beginning

**A/N: This Chapter is short, but it's all I can concoct for now...**

* * *

Randy had just gotten out of the shower, he wrapped his lower half with a towel and wiped the mirror of the moisture. As usual he had the radio on and was singing _'Gives you hell' by the All American Rejects. _Just as he finished singing the chorus there was a knock on the door. He opened it and there stood Nira in her fitted black pajama pants which hugged her curves marvelously and a purple fitted tank top. Her hair was up in a loose bun and although she looked as if she had just rolled out of bed she still looked as beautiful as ever.

"Why do we keep meeting like this?" she asked a tired smile on her features. She crossed her arms and leaned over on the doorpost.

He lowered the radio. "I know, I know, I take forever," he muttered rolling his eyes.

A sly smile slowly formed on her lovely face as she said, "No, no, take your time." She then walked up to him slowly and went on, "Just wait until you catch me in a towel." She winked at him and walked away closing the door behind her.

_Oh god… _he thought as he looked down and saw what had formed under his towel. Quickly, he turned on the cold water in the shower and jumped in. _Curse that woman!_

After he was done with his cold shower he walked downstairs only to hear Wilson and his dad having a verbal argument. Nira was just standing there in fear.

"How dare you say our family is a bad influence, come on Wilson you know us better than that," Tim said trying to be on the calm side of things.

Wilson on the other hand was quite angry. "I can't believe you would let my niece go to such a wild party!"

_Uh-oh…_ Randy thought. It seemed Wilson found out that Nira had been man handled the night before. There were minor bruises on one arm from Aaron and his goons.

"Uncle Wilson, if it hadn't been for Randy," Nira started to say.

Wilson interrupted rudely, "If it hadn't been for Randy you wouldn't have even gone to that party."

"Wilson, don't you think you're over reacting a bit?" Jill asked trying her best not to get offended.

"No, I'm not!" Wilson exclaimed. "Nira is my responsibility now, like a daughter, but you wouldn't know what it's like to have a daughter."

Jill seemed taken aback by that comment. She just shook her head and left the room quickly.

"Wilson, now that was uncalled for!" Tim exclaimed upsettedly. "Never talk to my wife like that again." He paused keeping what composure he had. "You know what? Just get out of my house."

"Fine." He turned to his niece. "Let's go Nira." He then headed for the door.

She lingered a bit to take a glance at Tim and Randy, then she mouthed, "I'm sorry."

"Nira, Now!" Wilson exclaimed.

She quickly ran out the door, following her angry uncle.

There was a brief silence in the room as Tim sat on the couch seemingly trying to calm himself. It was absolutely unbelievable. Randy had never seen Wilson that angry and he never imagined Wilson had the capacity to say something hurtful to his mom, much less anyone else.

"What was that all about, dad?" he finally asked. He felt suffocated from the silence in the room.

"I don't know, son," Tim paused for a moment. "I don't know what's gotten into Wilson lately. He's been so on edge ever since Nira's arrival."

_I guess it's understandable considering what she's told me. _Randy thought as he took a seat next to his father. "I can't believe he said that to mom," he said staring straight ahead at the coffee table, blankly.

"Something must be on his mind," Tim said with a contemplative look on his face.

His dad was really upset about the fight him and his neighbor had just had. Randy didn't know what to say, or how to comfort him. "Come on, dad, it's Wilson, he's not one to hold grudges against anyone."

"Yeah, you're right, son," Tim said with a smile. "Well, I should go check on your mother." He then stood up and made his way upstairs.

Randy sighed. _I guess that's it for me and Nira ever having a friendship. _He thought sadly. Then his conscience told him, _wait a minute, Taylor, since when are you a quitter? _He paused for a moment. _Yeah, I am not gonna give her up this easily! _He then thought, _The only question is how do I go about this?_

He decided to try and catch her at school, so he had skipped his second class on Monday just to catch her coming out of her first class. He saw her quickly walk out of the room, it was like she knew he would try to talk to her. He ran after her stopping her in front of the cafeteria.

"Hey, what's your hurry?" he asked grabbing her arm.

"What do you want, Randall?" she asked rolling her eyes in annoyance.

He let go of her. "So that's it?" he paused. "You're just gonna stop associating with me because of what happened yesterday?"

"Look, I'm not allowed to see or talk to you," she stated firmly and began to walk away.

He walked in front of her blocking her way. "Since when do **you **do what your told?" he asked slyly.

"This, what we have, is too complicated, Randall," she rose her voice. "We cannot be friends, when are you going to get that into your head?"

"Yes we can, you just make it seem like this is complicated," Randy replied.

"I have to get to class," she walked passed him and this time he let her go.

_That was brilliant, just brilliant. _He thought in disappointment, he then walked away.

As he drove home after all his classes, he thought, _She's not afraid of disobeying Wilson, it has to be something else. She's a pretty independent woman. _Randy had arrived in front of his home and to his surprise saw an ambulance parked in the drive way. He quickly parked his car and ran inside to see the paramedics putting his dad on a stretcher. His mom was standing beside her husband and Mark was on the phone with Brad.

"Mom, what's going on?" he rushed up to Jill as the paramedics rolled Tim out to their van.

Jill grabbed a purse and her jacket as she explained quickly, "You're father just collapsed suddenly, I'll explain more later. Meet me at the hospital, okay you two?"

"Alright, mom," Randy replied as Mark nodded at her still talking on the phone, then she walked out of the house.

At that moment all Randy wanted to do was talk to Nira and he couldn't even do that. It made him feel both frustrated and sad.

**AAA**

A few minutes after Randy and Mark left, Nira and Wilson pulled up into their driveway. They had seen the ambulance leaving the Taylors house. Nira glanced at her uncle in worriment.

He just glanced at her blankly and said nothing.

"You're not even one bit concerned?" she asked a bit upset.

He exited the car and continued in to the house with Nira closely at his heels.

"Uncle Wilson," she stated firmly as she walked in and closed the door.

"Should I be?" he stopped not turning to face her.

"Yes, they are practically like your own family," she replied walking in front of him. "I don't understand why you're making a big deal out of nothing."

He didn't take one glance at her as he said, "Just obey me, Nira, and stay away from them. Randy to be more exact."

"I don't understand your reasoning, uncle," she stated in frustration.

"What's to understand? I don't want you associating with them for the simple fact that our secret might get out," he said firmly.

She kind of winced thinking, _if only he knew I already told Randy. _"We don't have a reason not to trust them," she argued.

He sighed. "Look, I knew people like them a few years back when I lived in Europe, you wanna know what happened?"

She replied meekly, "What?"

"They betrayed me," he continued. "They told almost all of the town and things got so out of hand, I had to move here and I've been here ever since."

"The Taylors are different, I know they are," she said as she followed her uncle into the kitchen.

Wilson thrust his hand onto the counter firmly and stated, "My decision about them stay's the same, Nira."

She grunted in frustration and stormed up to her room, slamming the door.

**AAA**

Meanwhile back at the hospital Jill, Randy and Mark were in the Emergency waiting room. Mark was sitting next to his mom with his arm around her, she leaned her head on her mom's shoulder. Randy was pacing back and forth in front of them with his arms crossed.

In a moments time the doctor walked in and asked to speak with Jill alone. They walked into the hall and left the two boys alone in a worried anticipation. Twenty minutes later, Jill walked back into the waiting room, sat back down in her seat and breathed deeply.

"Mom," Randy sat next to her and placed his hand on hers.

She stared at him blankly for a moment before saying, "Your father is…" she gulped, tears welling up in her eyes as she choked out the next word, "Dying…"

Randy's face turned pale as he just sat there speechless. _No… This can't be happening…_

* * *

**A/N:Bum, bum, bum! And the plot thickens... Muahahahaha! I'll have the next chapter up soon enough, I hope.**


	11. Forbidden Friendship

**A/N: It's been a while since I've posted. Well, my hardship is pretty much over and the creative juices are flowing now. Forgive me for being away for so long. I'm a bit rusty, but I hope this chapter is okay.**

* * *

Randy should've seen this coming. He knew something had been on his dad's mind lately. He remembered his dad going to a lot of appointments, but Randy didn't think much of it. His dad was always in the emergency room. When Randy's mom had told him and Mark that Tim was dying he had a flashback;

_Just then Tim walked down interrupted his son's thoughts. "Hey, what was that all about up there?" the dad asked curiously._

"_All what?" Randy heaved as he kept lifting._

"_Well you stormed into the house and went straight to your room. I know you don't do that when you're happy," his dad stated. "Is it Nira?"_

_The son replied, "No, dad, don't worry about it."_

"_Okay, okay," Tim grunted. "You need a spotter?"_

"_Sure," Randy replied as he realized he was getting tired._

"_You know, Randy, I've noticed some changes in you since you've met our lovely neighbor," Tim stated putting the tips of his fingers on the bar as Randy repeated the same range of motion._

"_How? That's not possible," Randy said placing the weight bar in place and sitting up to take a break._

"_I don't know… You just seem different, son." Tim crossed his arms and gazed at him studiously. "Like you have a lot on your mind."_

_Randy laughed lightly. "Dad, I'm fine, really." He then lay back down and began his reps again._

"_Okay well, I need to tell you something," Tim began._

_Just then the door to Randy's room opened and in walked Nira. She paused for a moment and said, "I'm sorry am I interrupting something?"_

_Tim replied, "No, no, I was just spotting Randy here. Did you wanna take it from here, Nira?"_

"_Dad, didn't you wanna tell me something?" Randy asked as he sat up for a breath._

"_No, it's not important. It can wait," Tim said as he rustled his son's hair. "Well, I'll leave you two to talk." He said then he walked back up the stairs._

He didn't know it then, but he knew it now. His dad was trying to tell him that… God, he didn't even want to think about it. He shook his head from the daze he had drifted into.

"You knew the whole time, didn't you, mom?" Randy stated more than asked.

She gazed at him. "If I knew, do you think I'd be so shocked right now, Randy?" She paused for a moment trying to control the tears welling up in her eyes. "No, I didn't know, your father kept this secret from all of us," she said bitter and upset.

"There's no use in arguing," Mark stated firmly.

Jill and Randy became silent.

In that moment a heavy set man with dark hair and a white coat walked up to the family and pulled Jill to the side, leaving the boys in a worried suspense.

"What do you think it is?" Mark asked as he stood up to stretch his legs.

"I don't know, I don't think I want to know," Randy replied staring off into the distance.

A few minutes had passed before Jill came back. Her facial expression was blank as she walked up to the boys.

"Mom, what's wrong with dad?" Mark asked in concern.

"The Doctor said your father has six months to live, eight at the most." Jill said slowly as if she couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth.

Mark leaned forward in his chair and cupped his face in his hands.

Randy stood up and ran his hands through his hair.

"Can we go see him?" Mark asked standing up abruptly.

"Yeah, we can go in. We should go see how he's doing," Jill replied.

Randy sat back down; Mark and Jill looked at him questioningly.

"Aren't you going, Randy?" she asked.

"No, I have some homework to do," Randy replied.

"Dad's sick and all you can think about is homework?" Mark asked both upset and sarcastically.

Randy stood up and as he walked away from his mother and brother muttered, "I can't do this..."

**AAA**

Nira sat on the porch drinking hot chocolate in her blue over sized knit sweater, jeans and dark blue moccasins. She was enjoying the crisp weather of Detroit. She couldn't help but wonder about her neighbors, then Randy popped into her mind and when he did, she saw his car enter the driveway next door. It was then that she decided to disobey her Uncle Wilson's orders. She put down her mug and walked over in her moccasins, she caught Randy before he walked into the house.

"Randy, wait," she whispered loud enough for him to hear yet low enough so that her uncle didn't hear.

He glanced at her quickly before turning to open the door. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't allowed to see or talk to me. You're violating both those rules." He walked in to his home.

Nira followed. "I know, but I was concerned. I happened to see an ambulance leaving your house earlier," she said as she trailed behind him. "Is everything okay?"

They had ended up down in Randy's room.

He took out his text books from his backpack and placed them on his desk. "Everything's fine, Nira, now do you mind? I have a lot of homework."

"Fine, forgive me for caring," her countenance became cold as she turned and began her way out.

Randy sat there at his desk fiddling with his pencil, then after a few brief seconds he exclaimed, "Nira wait!" He stood from his seat quickly and ran up the stairs. He managed to catch her before she walked out the door. "Don't leave, Nira," he placed his hand on the front door firmly closing it.

"Bloody hell, Randall, Make up your mind," she rose her voice in frustration.

"You make up your mind. Not too long ago you were the one who said 'this is too complicating'," he said raising his voice and getting peculiarly close to her. "You're the one who said we can't make this friendship work and now suddenly you do?" His breathing suddenly intensified as he placed both his hands on either side of her, pinning her against the front door.

"Randy…" she trailed off, sounding a bit frightened.

He gazed into her eyes intensely and suddenly wondered what her lips taste like. He could tell she felt uneasy about the way he was staring at her.

"I should go," she said meekly.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked their face just centimeters from each other.

"What," it was more of a statement than a question. "What am I doing to you, Randy?"

He just sighed as if had given up. "Look, my dad's in the hospital," Randy said answering her first question. He turned away from her crossing his arms.

There was an awkward silence between the two before Nira finally said something. "What's wrong with him?" she asked, Randy could hear the concern in her soft voice.

"I don't know," he sat down on the couch in the living room. "Everything seemed fine…" he said running a hand through his hair.

"Randy…" it seemed Nira didn't know what to say. "Shouldn't you be there?"

He shook his head and replied, "I can't…"

She interrupted, "You can't what?"

"You don't understand," he said bitterly and stormed down into his room.

Of course Nira followed a bit angrily this time. "I don't understand? You have no idea, Randy. No idea!" her cheeks were red with frustration.

He sat on the edge of his bed and said nothing.

"I lost both my parents in a car accident," she said her voice cracking a bit.

All he could do was stare at her. So she did understand, all too well.

"The worst part is I couldn't save them…" her voice trailed off and she looked away from the young man. "I still have nightmare's," a tear had strayed down her cheek, she wiped it away. "Don't take your mum and dad for granted, Randy…"

Randy couldn't look at her and at the moment all he wanted to do was give Nira a comforting hug, yet he couldn't bring himself to move.

"You need to be there with your father…" And in saying that she left him to ponder about everything she had just told him.

After a moment or two of thought, Randy decided to go back to the hospital. As he made his way up to his father's room, he took a deep breath as if to brace himself for what was to come. The door was open, so he walked in and saw his mom sitting on Tim's bedside. Mark was sitting on a chair next to the window. As to be expected Randy saw his father with an IV in his arm. The tool man looked worn out and tired.

"Hey, son…" Tim appeared happy to see Randy.

"Dad," he walked closer to his father.

The room became deathened in silence. It was as if everyone was afraid to say the wrong thing.

"What's wrong with you all? Lighten up," Tim said with a smile.

"How can we, dad? You're dying," Mark said choking back tears of sorrow.

"Look, I may be dying, but I'm not dead yet, so let's make the best out of this, okay guys?" Tim glanced at Jill, then Mark, then Randy and they all nodded at him.

"Alright then," Tim said with a sigh. "Did anyone call Brad?"

"Yeah, he's taking the first flight he can get," Jill replied.

"I hope it's not gonna affect his grades," Tim stated worriedly.

"Dad, I think you're more important than his grades at the moment," Randy put in.

Tim just grinned at his son and tousled his hair. "I have such great boys…"

**AAA**

Later that night, Randy lay in bed while everyone slept. His dad had to stay at the hospital a few days more for observation. Tim hated the hospital and Randy knew it. The young man was wearing gray pajama pants and no shirt. The moonlight was streaming in through his small rectangular window.

_I really want to see Nira right now, _he thought with a sigh. Suddenly he heard something vibrating. He looked over at his bedside table and saw his phone flashing. He was getting a call. He flipped open his phone and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" he said tiredly.

"Randall," it sounded like Nira.

God, he hated the fact that the sound of her voice lifted his spirits. "Hey, what are you doing calling me at this hour?" he asked.

She didn't speak right away. "Did you visit with your father?"

"Yeah, I did…"

"Alright, good…"

There was a long pause before Randy said hesitantly, "Do you want to come over?"

Nira seemed a bit surprised at his question. "Oh… Alright… Give me a minute and I'll be over," she replied.

Five or ten minutes passed before Randy walked up to the front door to quietly let Nira in. She was wearing purple plaid pajamas, black "ugg" boots and her hair was down. They tip-toed through the living room and made it back down to the basement. She sat Indian style on his bed and he just plopped himself down next to her, lying face up.

"So…" she began. "How is he?"

"Not falling apart like the rest of us," Randy replied, partially amused.

She just smiled.

"I'm sorry by the way, about… Well, your parents," he said carefully.

Shrugging her shoulders she replied, "It's okay…" Smiling, she added, "How are you doing?"

He sat up and faced her. "I'm better now, thank you."

"It won't be long before my uncle finds out," she said swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She began to twiddle her thumbs.

"Then I guess we'd better take advantage of it," he sat up.

She chuckled lightly and looked at him. "I didn't know you were such a rebel, Randy."

"If only you knew, Nira," he replied with a crafty grin.

She kept that lovely smile on her face. "I think I have an idea."

"Friends then?" he had a more serious look on his boyish countenance.

The corner of her mouth rose in a half-grin and she replied, "Friends."

That's all he really wanted from her at the moment was to establish a friendship. Before they were just acquaintances, now she was someone who he could talk to… Someone who he could depend on… Yes, he was attracted to her, but was he in love with her? _Stop thinking about that, Taylor, your father is in the hospital and you're thinking about a potential love interest? _

Nira had fallen asleep on his bed and Randy couldn't help but to watch how she breathed. How her dark wavy hair fell upon the pillow. He didn't want to wake her, but he had to before sunrise, before Wilson found out that she was gone. He nudged her gently.

"Oh my…" Nira yawned and looked over at Randy's clock. It was four AM. "I should really get going," she stood up and made her way upstairs to the front door.

"Call me tomorrow?" he asked as they stood in front of the door.

She grinned. "Of course, **friend**." then she reached for the door knob and opened the door quietly, but before she could walk out, Randy grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her close to himself, embracing her. It took a few seconds before Nira wrapped her arms around him also.

"Right, well…" Nira straightened her pajamas. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Randall."

He nodded. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she whispered back.

He watched her walk back to her house and couldn't keep the thought out of his mind that she looked so beautiful. _God, Taylor, you're such a typical male… _He then closed the door and went to bed.


	12. Letting Out Some Frustration

**A/N: Hello fanfictioners! I am so so so so so a million times sorry for taking so long to update this, I've been a busy bee. Anyway, here's a short chapter, I hope you like! Enjoy and RR.**

* * *

A few weeks had passed before Tim was released from the hospital. The doctor had told the Taylor family to make him as comfortable as possible in his last days. All Randy wanted to do was take the place of his father and he was pretty sure Mark and his mom felt the same way. Tim was still able to help around the house, cooking and cleaning, but Randy knew that inevitably his dad would be bed-ridden.

As Tim helped Randy cook vegetarian pasta for dinner, Tim couldn't help but to quip, "I always thought that I would die from one of my stupid accidents, not like this."

Randy just smirked to humor his dad, but on the inside he was sad. He wanted his dad to be there when he graduates from college and to witness him getting married to the woman of his dreams and not to mention grand-kids. Just thinking about it made him teary-eyed. He took a deep breath and disguised his anguish for the sake of his dad.

The dinner table was quiet and all one could hear was the clacking of silverware against plates. Someone threw in a comment about something on the news and weather, but no one got personal. Randy had to admit that it was kind of depressing.

That night just like every other night at the same time, Randy snuck Nira in to the house and in to his room. It was beginning to become a normal thing for the both of them, because this was how they could remain friends without anyone knowing.

Nira was wearing pink pajama bottoms, a white tank-top and black fuzzy slippers' which Randy thought was adorable, but he thought that of everything about her. Okay, so he's a guy and as one he was beginning to recognize some physical attributes of hers, like her breasts, they were really defined in that tank-top she was wearing and her long hair looked a bit more untamed than the night before.

"Randy, what are you staring at?"

Her voice snapped him out of his trance and he quickly turned away, pretending to browse the internet on his lap top as he sat at his desk with something hard growing underneath his sweat pants, _thankfully, mom bought these a size too big_, he thought in amusement. "Nothing, I was just thinking," was his reply.

"About?" she was laying on his bed reading one of his environmentalist magazines.

"Nothing important," he said as he typed away on the keyboard.

She rolled her eyes. "You know, we can't keep this up forever, eventually someone's going to find out," she changed the subject.

He rotated his desk chair around and decided not to answer her comment, but change the subject once more, "I've been thinking about those mysterious healing powers that you have, do you think it would kill you to heal my dad?"

Obviously not prepared for that question she sat up and threw her legs over the side of the bed. "Randy, your father's cancer is terminal and unfortunately there's a 90 percent chance that it could kill me."

He sighed and shook his head, "forget I even asked."

"Trust me; it's crossed my mind a few times,"

Randy stopped her, "No, just forget it; I couldn't let you take that kind of a risk."

Nira reasoned, "But there's still that 10 percent."

He glared at her firmly and said, "No."

"Well, unfortunate for you, this is my decision to make, Randall," she stood up and began for the stairs.

He quickly grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back in to his room and threw her on his bed. He held her arms at her sides by her wrists and straddled her. "Why are you so stubborn?" It was more of a rhetorical question. She struggled to get out of his grasp, but it was no use.

She stopped and their eyes locked for but a moment. Randy, at this point, couldn't control what he was about to do next, he slowly lowered his lips on to hers. She didn't respond at first, but soon, the kiss was deepened and became passionate. She wrapped her legs around his hips and that drove him crazy, his next instinct was to gently grind himself against her, making her breathing heavy. He began to caress her neck, not letting go of her wrists, then he began to nibble which caused her hips to buck against him. It was then that she breathed, "We need to stop."

Hesitantly, he pulled away and said, "I'm sorry." He was still on top of her. "I don't know what I was thinking," he sat up before he stood up and began to pace a bit nervously.

She propped herself up on her elbows, "Look, I understand that you're vulnerable right now, so we'll just pretend this didn't happen and move forward with our friendship."

Maybe she was right, but he couldn't deny that he was attracted to her and he loved being around her. The problem was Wilson and of course if she even thought of him in that way. By the way her body responded to him as they "kissed" or "made-out", you'd think she felt the same, but unfortunately women are confusing beings. Randy just nodded and muttered, "Yeah, you're probably right."

"I should get going," she stood up awkwardly.

"What? No, it's not even two," he detested and just stared at her in a pleading manner. "Look, I know I messed up, but don't let that get in the way of our friendship."

She just stared at him for a moment before she sighed. "Randy, I can't…"

He walked up to her and didn't know what came over him; he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her in to him. Their eyes locked and before he could think his lips were caressing hers once more.

"What in the bloody hell has gotten into you, Randall?" she pushed him away a bit upsettedly.

He stayed quiet, not even he knew, he felt like a teenager with raging hormones. He was in college now for crying out loud.

"I'm gonna go now, this is absurd," in saying that she left.

_What is going on with me? This isn't coming from just anywhere; she's supposed to be just a friend… _Randy sat on his bed burying his face in his hands, completely frustrated with himself and his emotions. _Maybe she's right; I'm just really vulnerable right now… Cheating girl friend, now ex-girlfriend, dad's dying and not to mention Wilson's little outburst… Maybe all I'm trying to do is let out my frustrations? _He cocked an eyebrow. _Yeah that's it, I'm gonna go with that. _He then fell back, plopping himself on his bed.


End file.
